Ribosome synthesis involves the regulation of numerous processes, encompassing transcription by all three RNA polymerases, RNA processing, translation, RNA-protein interaction, and nucleo-cytoplasmic transport. In addition, the synthesis of ribosomal components is coordinated and balanced with the production of many other cell constituents. The regulation of ribosome synthesis also impacts on virtually every other cellular component, responding to regulatory networks which control cell growth, proliferation, and development. Modern genetic and biochemical methodologies have greatly increased our knowledge about many aspects of ribosome biogenesis. These include the eukaryotic rRNA gene transcription machinery, rRNA maturation and an emerging family of nucleolar snRNAs that likely are involved in rRNA processing and/or ribosome assembly. Recent studies are also revealing unexpected alternative roles for ribosomal proteins outside of the ribosome and the unexpected nucleolar localization of other known proteins. Thus, molecular mechanisms that govern ribosome biogenesis are being elucidated, but many key elements of how this regulation occurs and how these processes are integrated remain largely uncharacterized. The objective of the "Ribosome Synthesis" meeting is to bring together researchers working on these various aspects of ribosome synthesis and nucleolar function in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. Participation of and presentations by graduate students, postdocs, and young independent investigators will be encourages. [The funds requested in this proposal will enable a greater number of these individuals to attend, especially young investigators who have not yet received independent funding.] We hope that the integration of all aspects of ribosome synthesis will encourage the exchange of ideas, the focusing of models, and in general the advance of the field.